The Process
by Kuria Dalmatia
Summary: SPOILERS FOR S8 Season Finale: Erin Strauss knew why she had to do this. She also knew David would be there.


**Title:** The Process

**Author:** Kuria Dalmatia

**Rating/Warnings:** PG, spoilers for S8 finale

**Characters/Pairing:** Strauss, Strauss/Rossi

**Summary:** She knew why she had to do this.

**Characters/Pairing:** Strauss, Strauss/Rossi

**Summary:** She knew why she had to do this

**ARCHIVING:** my LJ, AO3, and FFNet account... anyone else? Please ask first.

**TIMELINE:** The S8 finale.

**May 2013**

**COMMENTS:** Unbetaed. Lots of beverages when I wrote this. The reason why Erin made the choices she did that night, because it sure wasn't shown on screen. Still no happy with it.

Feedback always welcome.

**DISCLAIMER:** The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

* * *

The gun pressed against her temple.

"Drink," he commanded.

The one year coin gleamed in the light.

She knew why he… this overweight, scarred and insignificant UnSub was doing this. Knew that he was pressing her weakness to his advantage. Knew that this was her only leverage against him.

"We know your youngest is your favorite."

His mistake.

His _big_ mistake. This insignificant little slug believed he could profile her? Use what knowledge he gained as an insider… and she was sure that he _had_ to be an insider…

Weak little man.

Weak.

Little.

_Man_.

Coward.

"Drink," he ordered.

She was never a fan of gin. That was David's secret vice. Bourbon was his default, but when he really, honestly needed to forget? He went straight for the gin.

She remembered that confession.

She cried at that confession.

She blurted that confession at AA.

Oh, God. What would David think now?

David. Who never smelled of drink or cigars or any triggers. Just smelled of _David_ and, my God, her children wanted him to cook dinner again.

They didn't trust her.

But they did now.

Because of David.

And she treated them equal. Because no matter how hurtful Aaron Hotchner had been with his declaration, she made every effort to make sure that, from that moment forward, her children were treated the same.

They trusted David.

David trusted her.

Therefore, they trusted her.

Again.

The coin.

The coin.

"Drink."

The gun pressed hard against her temple.

_David will be here soon_.

He was like clockwork.

So what if she made it so terribly obvious that they were together?

She was proud of her relationship with him.

So was he.

They planned on telling his team…her team…their team…when this Replicator business was all over.

So what if was sooner than that?

"Drink, or I'll dose this coin. And we both know that's the first thing he's going to focus on."

Terror ripped through her.

The gin spilled against her lips.

"Drink."

_Gamble_, she told herself. _Gamble, because you've been tracking this fucker longer than he thinks. David would make the same decision. Remember? They will find the '8'. They will. They will understand. They will._

"Drink, or I'll kill you."

_I'd rather die_, but she knew she had to play along with his plans. She wasn't the protégé of Max Ryan because of her ambition, the face of the BAU because Jason Gideon couldn't deal with the politics. She was the protégé because she was good. She just didn't excel at field work. So she altered her course. Tried to take out her revenge on the man who had replaced her, only to find that he wasn't he man she thought he was.

_I'm sorry, Aaron_.

Had she truly made amends with him?

"Drink!"

Zugzwang.

That message.

Well.

Erin Strauss would make sure that her team… _her team_… would get the message.

_I love you, David Rossi,_ she thought as the gin flowed across her tongue. _I know you will explain to my children._

_My children._

_My._

_Children._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry_.

"My humiliation will be your downfall," she slurred.

"You've lost everything."

"They will find you. You will die. He will make sure of it."

"Oh? Your precious David?"

"Yes," Erin Strauss declared as she focused completely on the fat squat man in front of her. "He will."

~~~ Finis ~~~


End file.
